Skelita Calaveras's sketchbook
Content Cover This sketchbook belongs to: Skelita Calaveras 15 de junio You would think that when school lets out I would have time off, but even without my homework summer keeps me very muy busy! So many parties to plan, so many friends to help—I would be weary down to my bones if I didn't love it so much. One of my cousins had her Quinceanscarea last week and I was up until four of the clock helping to finish her dress the night before. It was worth it, though—she lookes so scary-beautiful in her gown that it took my breath away when she finally made her appearance at the fiesta. I got so many thank-yous from her and Tia Catrina that it made me quite light in the head! I don't need thanks—just knowing I helped to make them happy is enough. :) 22 de junio iHijole! This year is the Sugar Skull Centennial! I nearly forgot until I saw some monsters hanging a banner across town square this morning—now it seems as if the whole town is getting prepared for the grand celebración. It is not the biggest festival, but it is one of the nights we honor our ancestors with dancing, singing and fun, so it is still muy importante. Already many of mi amighouls have come to me for fashion advice—so many that I think I need to design outfits for everyone! Good thing I am so scary-quick with a needle. I even saw a poster saying that my grandfather's old scariachi band, Los Dedos Locos, will be here for the festival! It gave me the best idea... if I can pull it off. 29 de junio I have been getting that funny feeling deep in my bones that something wonderful will happen soon—I wonder if the Centennial is it? The monsters in my town have hung up banners of many colors, and made strands of marigolds that crisscross the sky like stripes on a huipil. iQue linda! I have made so many sketches even I do not know if I will have time to sew them all for my friends in time for the festival—let alone the special outfit I'm making for myself. For now, though, it's time to whip up a batch of my special monster mole sauce. No Sugar Skull celebration is complete without it! 2 de julio You know the expression, "I could have danced all night?" I did! And I feel like I can't stop dancing, even though the sun came up hours ago. When the festival began, I felt nervous, seeing my friends already swinging and sambaing in the clothes I'd made for them—but then Los Dedos Locos struck up one of my favorite songs and I stepped out into the square feeling as light as my pet butterfly, Nati. I was wearing a charro suit that I had sewn myself, to honor mi abuelo. The silver buttons twinkled as I danced and my friends cheered and danced with me. I don'think I have ever had a better time, and I could feel in mi corazon that grandfather would have been proud. Still, that bone-deep feeling that something big will happen soon hasn't gone away. It has only gotten stronger. I wonder what that means...? Gallery Scaris City of Frights - cover Skelita booklet.jpg Scaris City of Frights - 0102 Skelita booklet.jpg Scaris City of Frights - 0304 Skelita booklet.jpg Scaris City of Frights - 0506 Skelita booklet.jpg Category:Doll sketchbooks Category:Skelita Calaveras logs